Un año inolvidalble
by Ayumi-Ai Hashimoto
Summary: Una OC, junto a sus amigas llegaran a Inazuma Town, no por los impresionantes Inazuma Japan, sino para salvar el fútbol. Acción, amor y aventuras en este primer fic. Mal Summary T T, lo se.
1. Chapter 1

**El Comienzo**

El despertador sonó, como cada mañana, pero esa mañana era diferente, era la primera mañana en Japón, la chica que había en la cama se despertó y una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, desde que Diana la sacó de aquel orfanato, Sun Garden, la chica se vistió rápidamente, una falda corta azul, una camisa blanca, un lazo a juego con la falda, se miró rápidamente en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes para salir inmediatamente corriendo, mientras una chica mayor, no solo de estatura frente a la puerta, le esperaba con una bolsa.

-Ya tardabas en prepárame el desayuno, Di-chan –dijo la menor cogiendo la pequeña bolsa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- gracias –y salió por la puerta-.

-Ayumi –pausó unos segundos para continuar- espero que no se pierda –inmediatamente se vistió con su uniforme, claramente reconocible – Teikoku, allá voy –poco después salió también de la casa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vale, me he perdido –dijo una chica peli rosa, con un uniforme de Raimon de falda rosa y lazo del mismo color- ¡POR QUE A MI! –gritó por si alguien la ayudaba, pero nadie, cuando iba a retomar su viaje para encontrar Raimon…-.

-¡Taila! –la voz de una rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos- vaya, por lo que veo tu también vas a…-no pudo terminar ya que la otra le cortó abrazándola-.

-¡AYUMI! –la compañera de fatigas de Ayumi, la nombrada: Taila, la sirvienta.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó intrigada-

Después de decirle lo que había estado haciendo allí se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que salieron corriendo dirección Raimon.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Diana llegó pronto a Teikoku, de entre todas las miradas avistó una que conocía perfectamente, aquella chica era ni nada más ni nada menos que Kuroi Otuu, una "compañera de fatigas" en otras palabras su peor enemiga.

-Hola, Otuu-san –saludó cordialmente Diana.

-Hola, Diana-san –le respondió la chica, las dos se fueron como si no se conocieran de nada.

Las presentaciones se hicieron rápidas y empezaron ha estudiar.

-_Como le irá a Ayumi, ¿la habrá encontrado?_ –pensó Diana.


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Ni inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen personajes ajenos a la historia original.

Yo: Siento no haber actualizado antes, entre exámenes y falta de inspiración, sorry, lo siento T^T, ahora la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

**Recuerdos**

En Raimon, también después de las presentaciones, una Ayumi no prestaba atención al profesor que emocionado y regañando a su compañero y famoso portero juvenil del Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru, por dormir en clase, ella simplemente miraba por la ventana, cuando de pronto un recuerdo asaltó su mente sin poder evitarlo, Ayumi se fundió en el flashback.

-Flashback-

Una mujer bastante joven, vestida muy elegante peinaba a una niñita bastante rubia, mientras la pequeña se quejaba por el dolor de los enredos.

-Estate quieta –dijo la mujer con una voz suave y maternal-.

-Valee, ¡mama! –dijo la niñita con entusiasmo-

La mujer dejó de peinar a la pequeña y salió por el pasillo gritando, con la voz maternal el nombre de una niña, del cual no se puede oír muy bien, desde detrás de la pequeña apareció una sombra, la niñita se sobresaltó al oír pasos, pero, en cuanto se giró, vio que no era más que una amiga, cuando la niña iba articular una palabra…

-Fin Flashback-

Cuando un sonido del cual todo el mundo espera con ansias le arrebató saber quien era la amiga que estaba detrás suyo, el timbre que alertaba a todo estudiante o profesor que estuviera en el instituto de que era hora de recreo. Taila, recogió las cosas y se fue corriendo hacia el final, la fama que Taila se había ganado como chuletera (si las famosas chuletas), para evitar que Taila se copie o haga otras trampas en los exámenes, la habían colocado justo delante del profesor, mientras que Ayumi, estaba colocada justo en la última fila de pupitres, al llegar, Taila pudo ver que Ayumi, tenia el mismo posado triste que cada vez que recordaba cosas de Vestaña, el país natal de las dos, Taila le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas, una sonrisa que recordaba la de una madre a su hija, la de una hermana mayor a su hermanito que acaba de perder un partido de fútbol, eso izo que Ayumi se mejorara.

-Como me conoces, ¿eh? –dijo una Ayumi ya mas alegre- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían puesto delante del profesor?

-Ah, bueno, supongo que porqué, sino, me regañarías, ¿no?

-Quizá, pero, ¿Cómo es que tu también estas aquí?

-Pues por la misma razón que tú –dijo la de rosa con una gran sonrisa en la boca-.

Mientras caminaban por Raimon, Ayumi se fijó en una cosa bastante curiosa, los del club de fútbol estaban entrenando, así que tanto Taila como Ayumi se quedaron un rato mirando, hasta que una de las gerentes se acercó, era menor, era de segundo, mientras que ellas iban a tercero.

-Hola, me llamo Haruna Otonashi –se presentó una chica con el cabello azul, y un poco largo, sin pasar de los hombros, con gafas y una pequeña libretita- ¿Queréis uniros al club de fútbol?

-Eh, yo creo… -dijo Ayumi pero Taila la cortó antes de poder acabar-

-¡Si, por supuesto! –acabó Taila-

-¡Genial! Venid, que os daré los uniformes y haréis las practicas para saber en la posición en la que jugareis. –dijo como una profesional-

-A ti te gustaría trabajar en reportaje o algo parecido, ¿verdad? –dijo Ayumi, un poco triste-

-Si, es mi sueño, ser una reportera que viaje por todo el mundo y que haga reportajes sobre todos los tipos de cosas –dijo Haruna, muy emocionada, mientras Ayumi y Taila se cambiaban en la caseta del club de fútbol-.

En aquel momento otro pensamiento entró en la mente de Ayumi sin avisar…

-Flashback-

Una niñita rubia, hablaba con otra exactamente igual que ella, solo que la otra era peli-azul de ojos miel, y la primera mencionada era rubia con ojos azules, la de ojos miel se fue corriendo en cuanto escuchó una voz de mujer. La misma mujer que en el anterior recuerdo había estado peinando a la rubia apareció por la puerta.

-Cariño –dijo la mujer mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos, para después dejándola en el suelo, entonces la mujer sacó un peine y empezó a peinar a la niñita, mientras la pequeña se quejaba-.

-Fin Flashback-

-Vamos, Ayumi, no te quedes ahí parada, mujer –dijo Taila, con la sonrisa que le pertenecía-.

-¡Voy! –gritó entusiasmada, con el mismo timbre de voz que la niñita de sus recuerdos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

En algún otro lugar del país…

-Si, pronto empezaremos con la operación –decía un hombre-.

-Perfecto, quiero acabar con esa estupidez que arrastra masas… -hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar- pero, sobretodo quiero acabar con ella –justo cuando dijo la palabra "ella" levantó el lado derecho del labio superior, con asco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Yo: Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de "Un año Inolvidable" (aplausos y confeti).

Ayumi Hashimoto: Me pones como si fuera una depresiva T^T.

Yo: No, solo que estas recordando cosas, y te pones melancólica, solo eso *dándole palmaditas en la espalda para animarla*

Ayumi: Cada capitulo os haremos preguntas para que la autora no se muera para sacar más capítulos, que este se ha escrito a la 23:00 p.m.

Encuesta del capitulo 2:

que haya rollo de amor entre personajes de Inazuma Eleven y personajes ajenos a la historia?

salir en esta maravillosa historia? (si vuestra respuesta es si dejad una descripción del personaje por favor)

Yo: Hasta aquí la encuesta, gracias por su atención.

Taila: ¿Quienes son las personas de los recuerdos de Ayumi?, ¿Qué ha pasado con Diana todo el tiempo?, ¿Se habrá peleado con Kuroi?, ¿Saldrán más los personajes de Inazuma Eleven? Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo de "Un año inolvidable" (aplausos y confetis [otra vez])


	3. 3 Nuevos amigos

Yo: Ladies and Gentleman, Aquí estamos, con la nueva entrega del capítulo, Ayumi, por favor.

Ayumi: Disclaimer: a la autora no le pertenecen ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes, ni los oc's que no sean: Ayumi, Taila y Diana, todo lo demás no es de su propiedad.

Yo: antes de empezar, me gustaría dar las gracias a: Harumaru-chan, por enseñarme como empezar una historia (si soy una manta), luciapacoflora, Kim Natsuyaki, Haruhi-nya, fudou-123, AleSsandra-Michi y Tamiko-Karina12, por dejar sus reviews y hacerme feliz, por todo esto mil gracias ^^

Aclaración: lo que dice la autora esta ente [-], los pentamientos están en cusiva _pensamiento_, gracias por leer:

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nuevos amigos**

Una vez se probaron los uniformes, algo sorprendió a las chicas, un grupo de chicas entraron por la puerta, una tenia el cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta alta, Ayumi se asombró de lo negro que lo tenía, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, tenía la tez blanca, aquella chica llevaba el uniforme Raimon masculino, cosa que asombró aún más a Ayumi.

-_¡Oh! Quiero ser su amiga _–pensó Ayumi, en cuanto la vio entrar.

Detrás de ella, apareció otra chica, esta tenia el cabello de color castaño con unos mechones que se arqueaban hacia arriba, a los lados dos mechones le caían con azul en las puntas y su flequillo acababa en punta, tenia los ojos de color ámbar, más claros que la niñita de los recuerdos de Ayumi, y su piel era una piel de un tono ni muy pálida, ni tampoco muy moreno, el uniforme de esta llevaba en los colores plateados. Por último entró otra chica, esta tenia el cabello rubio, Ayumi sonrió divertida, ya no sería la única rubia, llevaba el cabello muy largo, por debajo de las caderas, enrulado, sus ojos verdes, de tez muy blanca, la chica llevaba lentes.

-Me llamo Himeko Kimura –se presentó la primera en entrar- quiero unirme al club de fútbol –dijo mientras se desvestía y cogía un uniforme-.

-Yo me llamo Miaka Nagumi –dijo la segunda en entrar- y al igual que todas vosotras, yo también me quiero unir al club de fútbol –dijo cogiendo otro uniforme de las manos de Haruna, que simplemente sonreía con amabilidad-.

-Yo soy Mathew Williams, pero me podéis llamar, Haruhi –dijo la última en entrar mientras también cogía uno de los uniformes de fútbol del instituto Raimon-.

Una vez ya estaban todas cambiadas, salieron al campo, en ese instante dos miradas se cruzaron, Ayumi reconoció aquella mirada, rápidamente, salió corriendo hacia la chica que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Karina! –gritó Ayumi saltándole a los brazos- Chicas, os presento a Karina Hideki.

-Flashback-

La misma niñita rubia estaba frente a un "colegio" según su madre, en la puerta la pequeña pudo leer "Sun Garden", allí también habían niños y niñas de su edad y también de más grandes.

-Ayumi, cariño –dijo la mujer cogiendo de la mano a la pequeña y acercándola a ese lugar-.

-¡No, no quiero ir a este sitio, me da miedo! –decía la pequeña Ayumi mientras se intentaba librar de la mujer que la arrastraba-

-Va, cariño, luego te pasaremos a buscar, ¿entendido? –dijo la mujer, mientras la pequeña Ayumi tan solo asintió con impotencia-

-Me lo prometes, ¿verdad?

-Te lo juro

Dejó a la niña en la puerta, y seguidamente llamó al timbre, cuando abrieron la puerta solo estaba Ayumi, llorando, aunque la rubia fuera pequeña sabia perfectamente que su madre jamás iba a volver, lo último que escuchó la niña fue una mentira de su propia madre. Nunca confiaba en nadie, hasta que conoció a otra chica que había pasado por lo mismo…

-Fin Flashback-

-Eh Ayumi, no te quedes ahí parada y vamos –le dijo Karina, que ya se había puesto en marcha-.

-¡¿Alfred? –dijo, mas bien gritó Haruhi-

Un chico de la misma estatura que Haruhi se acercaba donde estaban las chicas, el chico era rubio, de ojos azules, de tez muy blanca y, como Haruhi, llevaba lentes. Alfred se paró cerca de Haruhi.

-Soy Alfred F. Jones, soy el hermano de Haruhi –se presentó el chico con una gran sonrisa- me gustaría unirme al club de fútbol.

En ese momento apareció el portero de Raimon, Endou Mamoru [yo: siiiii, por fin aparecen, weeeee ^^], corriendo en sentir la palabra fútbol, detrás de él aparecieron todos los jugadores.

-Hola, soy Endou Mamoru, encantado.

Después de presentar a todo el equipo, Alfred, se cambió y una vez salió, todos fueron al campo de fútbol del instituto, hicieron las pruebas y todos quedaron aceptados, se acabó el recreo, se volvieron a cambiar, y se fueron a las clases, una vez en clases, vieron que todos estaban en la misma, Taila [yo: ohhh, media vida sin salir en la historia. Taila: me tenias olvidada, estaba allí en el rincón emo, junto con los de Raimon] delante, a su lado derecho Himeko [yo: lo siento T^T, alguien tenia que ir allí, pero que estas con una de las charlatanas] y a su lado izquierdo Nagumo, detrás de Taila de encontraba Haruhi, a su lado derecho estaba Kazemaru, y a su lado izquierdo Alfred, en última fila Ayumi, a su lado derecho Miaka Nagumi y a su lado izquierdo Karina, delante de Karina se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño liso, hasta mitad de la espalda, un flequillo hacia la izquierda, y unos ojos grandes verde esmeralda, a su lado derecho tenia a Kido y a su lado izquierdo la ventana, los demás estaba por ahí.

**Con Karina, Miaka y Ayumi**

-Por fin se acabaron las clases de hoy –dijo Ayumi, mientras recogía-.

-Si –dijo Karina- ya se me estaba haciendo pesado todo esto.

-Ah –suspiró Miaka, mientras tomaba su mochila y salía por la puerta-.

-¿Que le pasa a esta? –preguntó Ayumi a su compañera.

-No lo sé –respondió la de ojos negros.

**Con Nagumo, Taila y Himeko**

-Bueno, parece que me tocó estar con dos tías –dijo sin tacto alguno Nagumo.

-Vete a recoger amapolas al campo Nagumo –comenzó a discutirse con el se ojos ámbar-.

-¿Por qué me pusieron aquí? –lloraba Himeko mientras se repetía a si misma la pregunta.

-Supongo que para que me ayudes con este pelmazo –respondió Taila, resaltando la palabra "pelmazo".

Himeko solo sonrió, los tres se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a ir hacia sus respectivas casas, cuando de pronto una voz muy familiar se escuchó.

**Con todos**

-Chicos, mañana, hay entrenamiento de siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la tarde, así que traeros comida y merienda, ¿entendido? –dijo el querido capitán.

**Con Kido y la nueva**

-Etto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el de rastas.

-Kim Natsuyaki –respondió la chica que se encontraba a su lado- ¿y tú?

-Yuuto Kido –respondió el de rastas.

**Con Alfred, Haruhi y Kazemaru**

-_Me ha tocado con Kazemaru, me ha tocado con Kazemaru, me ha tocado con Kazemaru_ –se decía mentalmente Haruhi todo el tiempo.

-Hey, hermanita, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alfred, viendo a su hermana que se ponía cada vez más roja y sonreía con la sonrisa de tontas que se queda cuando estas feliz.

-Nada… Alfred… Nada… -dijo con una voz de felicidad pura.

**Con todos**

-Vamos, chicos, que mañana es sábado –dijo Taila mientras recogían las mesas, ya que les tocaba ser los encargados de recoger las mesas.

-¡Sí! –respondió energética Ayumi.

Una vez ya estaba recogido, salieron de Raimon, allí estaba Diana, sonriendo con el uniforme de Teikoku, en cuanto vio a Ayumi, suspiró con tranquilidad y se fue.

Decidieron dar una vuelta, mientras que Ayumi y Haruhi se quedaron detrás para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Haruhi –dijo seria Ayumi- a ti te gusta Kazemaru, ¿verdad? –en el momento que Ayumi pronunció el nombre del chico Haruhi se puso colorada.

-Si –tubo que asentir, por razones obvias.

Ayumi sonrió, un gran plan se le acababa de ocurrir.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de "Un año inolvidable" ^^

Ayumi: Y la encuesta:

-¿Creéis que la autora tiene que hacer menos descripción?

-¿Donde queréis que sea el plan de Ayumi, en el parque de atracciones o en el centro?

-¿Queréis saber mas sobre el pasado de Ayumi y porqué están en Japón?

Taila: y ahora un adelanto del próximo capitulo:

-¡No, me niego a que sea ella! –dijo Ayumi con odio en el rostro.

-Ayumi, tienes que irte de aquí –dijo una voz por el teléfono.

-¡Pienso matarla! –dijo una chica perdiendo el juicio.

Yo. Dejen reviews con lo que quieran ^^, tomatazos, alagos, criticas constructivas, todo esta bien recibido ^^


	4. Una cita para recordar

Endou: no la autora ni Ayumi han podido venir, así que me ha tocado a mi… Disclaimer: ni Inazuma Eleven, ni nosotros, los personajes, pertenecemos a la autora de este fanfic, pertenecemos a Level-5, esto ha sido una creación de fan para fans ^^

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una cita para recordar**

Ayumi y Taila se separaron del grupo, para ir a su casa, que estaba en dirección contraria a las de los demás, Ayumi, pasó todo el camino pensando porqué le venían esos sueños. Pasado un rato, Taila llamó la atención de Ayumi.

-Etto, Ayumi, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Si, estoy bien –le contestó la rubia mientras miraban el atardecer- pronto anochecerá, deberíamos entrar en casa.

-Ayumi, yo…, me voy a quedar un rato aquí fuera, ¿vale?

-Clara, Taila, pero no tardes o te vas a resfriar.

**-Taila POV-**

Ayumi se fue, dejándome sola, en la calle, tal y como me había dicho, apareció, como siempre, llevaba el uniforme militar, pero, un poco cambiado, en vez de ser como el que su majestad ordenó, verde militar, como la mayoría de uniformes militares, era azul marino.

-Hola, Taila, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? –saludó el chico acercándose, sin que se le pudiera ver bien la cara, el chico no sería mas alto que Ayumi, pero, parecía que estaba fuerte.

-Si, ha pasado bastante, desde que la guerra estalló.

-La guerra… -repitió él, como si suspirara.

-¿Como está el país? –preguntó la chica.

-Pues… -empezó a explicar.

**-Flashback-**

**-POV chico misterioso-**

Estaba allí, detrás de uno de los muchos camiones quemados por los rebeldes, el jefe de uno de ellos se me acercó.

-Oye, si quieres dejar de hacer guardia ya me pongo yo.

-No hace falta –le contesté, era obvio que teníamos que estar atentos por todos lados, sin importar que alguien tuviera sueño o estará cansado.

El hombre se retiró, en aquel momento me pregunté si era normal que un chico de catorce años estuviera en medio de una revolución. La mayoría estaría, en los campos de refugiados, leyendo libros, o con ordenadores, y otros charlando con sus padres. Pero yo no estaba allí, yo estaba en el campo de batalla, intentando entrar en el castillo para capturar a la reina y así que los rebeldes, mi lado, ganaran esta revolución y que todas las vidas no se hubieran sacrificado en vano. De golpe cayó una bomba bastante cerca, salí volando…

**-Fin Flashback-**

**-POV Taila-**

-Y perdí el conocimiento, lo último que recuerdo, fue estar en un banco, aquí durmiendo. Ha sido un placer haber vuelto ha hablar contigo, Taila.

-Adiós, Daisuke.

Después de que se fuera por donde había venido, entré en casa, allí me encontré con Diana, quien solo hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo "hola", me fui a mi habitación, y me puse a dormir, poco después el mundo se volvió negro.

**-Narrador POV-**

Ayumi estaba en su habitación con su portátil, buscando información sobre el grupo de los rebeldes, que hacía poco que habían perdido otra base. Ella, siempre había estado de su lado, creía que la monarquía no se tenía que practicar, que era un hábito de la edad media y que si un país quería avanzar, este, se tenía que deshacer de la monarquía, otra razón era que, su madre, la reina, la había abandonado, otra razón para querer destruir la monarquía. Diana entró corriendo en la habitación de la rubia.

-¡Han exterminado a los rebeldes! –gritó Diana, con alegría y tristeza a la vez. Alegría porque ella estaba a ordenes de la reina, pero tristeza, porque sabía que Ayumi era una de las rebeldes.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡Daisuke! –gritó Ayumi.

Taila entró por la puerta.

-Daisuke está bien, está aquí, en Japón, lo he visto hace poco.

-Esta, bien… -repitió Ayumi antes de desmayarse.

-¿¡Pero tu estás tonta o qué! ¿¡Acaso la quieres matar!

-¡¿Y yo que sabía? –le contestó la de ojos rosas.

-¡¿Podrías haber avisado que habías visto a Daisuke? –replicó la mayor.

-Pero, si he avisado, lo acabo de decir.

-Ya pero, supongo, que no te lo habrás encontrado así por así, habréis quedado, no?

Taila, simplemente, se fue a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Ayumi se despertó, y rápidamente, empezó a llamar a una persona bastante especial, su plan magnífico se ponía en marcha, era en día D, y pronto la hora H, mirando su cuaderno, sonrió como una psicópata.

-Etto… Ayumi, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Diana, bastante asustada.

-Shiiiii –le dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa de yandere, la de ojos lilas, simplemente huyó, con miedo a que Ayumi le hiciera algo, Ayumi aprovechó para enviar un mensaje rápido.

Pasado un rato, el móvil de Ayumi sonó.

-¿Diga? –preguntó, con indiferencia.

-_Soy yo, Kazemaru, he visto tu mensaje, ¿Qué querias?_

-¿Te importaría quedar para ir al parque de atracciones?

**-**_No, supongo, pero, ¿con quién?_

-Con…

Poco después de la conversación con Kazemaru, Ayumi llamó a Haruhi, para comentarle lo que pasaría, acto seguido, llamó a una amiga que había echo gracias a que las dos eran unas entrometidas-crea-citas de la gente [yo: así es, ella es Rika. Gente: ¡Hemos acertado! Yo: fuera de aquí ¬¬], para que la ayudara en el parque de atracciones, ya que es mucho lio para una sola persona, la de Osaka aceptó encantada porque, bueno, ya sabeis como es [Rika: que quiere decir eso? Yo: sal que no me dejas concentrar! ¬¬] , algo cotilla, y, eso ayuda a alguien que también es cotilla, a si que, se pudieron a planear la fantástica operación "Haruhi x Kazemaru" una vez acabaron el plan, solo tendrían que seguir a la pareja por el parque de atracciones.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Ayumi

Haruhi llegó al sitio decidido, era hora de pasar a la acción, cogí el móvil [yo: de alta tecnologia, sea dicho ^^] y llamé a Rika.

-Rika, ¿Cómo va por allí?

-_Bien, él ya va hacia punto 1, ella ya está allí, no?_ –preguntó mi amiga.

-Si, todo va según lo planeado –le contesté.

Mientras Haruhi esperaba, por fin llegó Kazemaru.

-Siento llegar tarde, ¿has esperado mucho? –le preguntó el chico.

-No, no, si yo también acabo de llegar –le contestó la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fueron a dar una vuelta, se subieron en el túnel del amor, allí empezaba realmente nuestra misión. Salí de mi escondite una vez ya no me podían ver y, soborné al hombre que llevaba la atracción para que los parara a medio recorrido, durante unos minutos, bueno, había costado pero, diciéndole que "es en nombre del amor" y dándole la paga de dos meses, se conseguían muchas cosas.

Así fueron pasando las horas, hasta que abandonamos la misión, ya que todo iba bien. Pero, no nos fuimos, nos quedamos para conseguir aquello para lo que era la misión en si, que acabaran saliendo.

POV Nadie

Escondidas en unos matojos, estaban Ayumi y Rika, con gran atención a la pareja… en otro lado, Haruhi y Kazemaru, charlando, pero, para sorpresa de tres personas, Kazemaru hizo algo que, seguramente Haruhi jamás olvidaría.

-Haruhi, se que solo hemos estado hablando esta tarde… y que no nos conocemos mucho, pero… -se giró para que la chica no le pudiera ver la cara- Daisuki –se pudo escuchar muy flojo.

Acto seguido, Haruhi le dio la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos y susurró un "Yo también", como un resorte, las entrometidas en la vida de cualquiera, saltaron abrazandose.

-So cute! Kawaii! –gritaban las entrometidas.

-Por esta vez os lo perdonamos –dijeron la "parejita feliz", como Ayumi y Rika habían bautizado a esa pareja.

Y, así acabó la misión de Ayumi y Rika, con un aprobado, y de sobras.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez Ayumi llegó a casa, al entrar, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? –preguntó la rubia.

-_Ayumi…_ -se escuchó una voz de chico por el teléfono- _Ya sabemos quien es el jefe de las fuerzas enemigas._

-¿Daisuke? ¿Eres tú realmente?

-_Si, pero, eso no tiene nada que ver… no es EL jefe, sino, LA jefa…_

-… -Ayumi esperaba que no le dijera ese nombre, que el nombre que ahora pronunciaría Daisuke no fuera Ai.

-_Se llama Hashimoto Ai _–dijo el chico, con pena en la voz.

-¡NO! ¡Me niego a que sea ella! –dijo Ayumi, con odio en el rostro.

-_No pierdas la paciencia, tienes que volver, Ai se ha vuelto loca… y tu eres la única que puede hacer que pare._

-No, jamás –dijo Ayumi, entre sollozos- vine aquí para no tener que enfrentarme a ella, no pienso volver.

-_Ayumi, tienes que irte de aquí _–dijo una voz por el teléfono, era uno de los soldados, seguidamente, la llamada se colgó.

Ayumi rendida, llegó hasta su habitación, y cogió una foto, en la que estaban las niñas de sus recuerdos, ella y, su hermana, la peli azul, Ai.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún otro lugar…

-Señora, ¿Empezamos ya el ataque? –dijo un hombre militar.

-No, primero quiero ver de lo que es capaz –dijo… Ai.

-Señora, ella ya está al corriente de la situación –dijo una mujer, entrando corriendo por la puerta.

-Ayumi… -susurró- ¡Pienso matarla! –gritó, perdiendo el juicio.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: pues aquí el cuarto capitulo de "Un año inolvidable"

Ayumi: esperemos que os haya gustado

Yo: y dejad reviews, gracias

Encuesta:

-¿Que os ha parecido este capitulo?

-¿Qué le regalarías a Ayumi si estuvieras enamorado? [en caso de ser chicas, plantadlo como si fuerais un chico, gracias]

-Suena el ending (?)


End file.
